False Heaven
by Simply Kim
Summary: Yes... that's it little one... say my name... cry out in ecstasy and I for sure, will follow you...


TITLE: _False Heaven_

CHAPTER: _One-shot_

GENRE: _Yaoi (Angst)_

DISCLAIMERS: _The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only the weird story does._

* * *

FALSE HEAVEN 

* * *

I can feel the skimming dance of warm fingers across my damp skin. It is hot as every thing underneath me is hot... and it is cold as everything above me is. I do not know how these tantalizing touches manage to make me succumb to the baser instincts I have inside.

I feel like shuddering... I feel like slipping deeper into the body arching so willingly and so wantonly. I feel like eliminating the inhibitions I have inside my heart. A nudging sensation in my head now... piercing through my fogged brain... seeming to tell me something... almost wishing for me to take a step back and re-evaluate my present actions...

But I don't pay heed... I will obey my heart this time... I will obey the screams of my body as it literally fills with much-coveted warmth. 

I can see clearly now... so beautiful... so soft... so alluring... so... gratifying. I want this beauty to open his eyes now... open them so that I can see how much pleasure I'm giving him as I dip my hips lower... thrust my pride deeper... suck more ferociously on that small bundle of straining nerves that makes the body erupt into throes of almost immoral passion.

I want to see those peculiar irises staring so helplessly at me, silently pleading for me to give more... boring into my soul with that floral hue... colouring my world with just one look... igniting the feeling of outmost freedom... those lavender flowers staining my blackened soul with much purity that it would leave me blind – and wishing for so much more.

I want those pale hands wandering openly on my skin as they do now, their suppleness contrasting mightily with my calloused ones, soothing... relaxing... And then I remember that I should not be relaxing... I should be making the ultimate steps of making love... after all, it wasn't everyday that one gets to have what he wants most in life to the point of obsession.

I can hear you little one... I can feel you surrender everything to me – body and soul... your past, present and future... you are mine... only mine...

That's right, put your arms around me, lift your hips higher, grasp me... that you're feeling me so deep it brings tears to your eyes... yes, tears... deliciously salty and filled with both pain and bliss... Let me drink it off your flawless skin... I've dreamt so much of this moment... so much ever since I've laid eyes on you...

I still remember Youji's introductions... his emerald pools smiling at me... as if he was happy that he had put some sort of truly joyous emotion in my own jade gaze for the first time. I cannot forget the way he did that... but neither would I forget the way your solemn purple eyes locked with mine back then... they took my breath away, little one... and that was when I knew I had fallen...

Fallen deep into the abyss of your unreachable humanity.

That's right little one, tremble before your god... this human god pushing you to the edge of momentary insanity... pulling you into the deep pools of utter contentment... now, only if you come...

The taste of you... the wondrous taste of you as you shiver in my arms... so good... so delicious... so addictive... show me your love little one... that's it... cry out my name... the only name you should be crying out now that you're mine... and I'm yours...

Of course you already know that fact.

You've always known that I'm yours haven't you?

I wouldn't have had the courage to say it out loud when you helped me up this spirit-filled night... when the grapevines supported my fermented addiction... when the succulent and tender taste of the vineyards mixed with that of aging oak... flowing deep inside my body... as deep as where I am inside you right now... I confess I have been too wasted when I first laid eyes on you in that club... but then my vision cleared when I caught a glimpse of your familiar sun-kissed shirt... that hideous piece of clothing I know so precious that you'd kill for it without a single thought... 

Ah, my thoughts are quite frazzled now... Just as the haze of technicoloured lights plagues my line of sight a little while ago... 

Why would you not open your beautiful eyes? 

Don't you feel the tug of heaven? 

The stirrings inside the chambers of our bodies? 

Come down from high my little angel... cry out now... say my name... yes... say this sinful name signifying much guilt that even I know not the origin of...  

And I will follow you... 

Cry out your name as if in worship... 

Our breaths are mingling quite nicely... but you haven't made my final wish come true... open those beautiful eyes little one... pay homage to your heavenly god... as I am now paying homage to mine...

The nagging feeling... it's here again... I wouldn't pay any attention to it... it would disappear soon... I hope. I do admit it's bothering me now... just as I am bothered by the imprecision of the way your form should be painted in my mind.

Fujimiya Ran...

Ran...

Ran...

Since when did you possess this slight musculature? I do not understand... is the alcohol still affecting me? I peer closely at you, waiting for the exact moment that you grant me my final wish for the night... open those soulful mirrors...

Open them...

Let me see...

Yes, trembling lids... open them... stop the tears streaming out... if you're going to pour your soul out, at least let it be that I see the pain reflected in those marvellous lavender gemstones...

Now...

I feel my lips turn up to a smile... at last... you're opening them...

Those eyes I imagined to be staring up at me with much love...

They are...

No...

They are green...

* * * * * * * *

OWARI

* * * * * * * *

A/N: Hey guys! For those whom I promised a Schuldig/Youji to... here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews people! ^___^ 


End file.
